Stille
by StormyGrey
Summary: Ein Blick ins Innere von T'Pol, die nach Trip's Tod sein Quartier ausräumen soll. Please R


**Rating:** PG

**Spoiler:** Home, Demons, Terra Prime, These are the Voyages

**Anmerkung:** Nach These are the Voyages. Nur um mal klar zu stellen: eigentlich mag ich TATV nicht und ich weigere mich auch es als Ende zu akzeptieren. Deswegen liebe ich „The Good that Men do" und bin unglaublich dankbar dafür (:

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte gehören Paramount etc. Es war keine Vertragsverletzung beabsichtigt. Sollte das dennoch der Fall sein, entschuldige ich mich dafür.

Jede Ähnlichkeit mit Toten oder lebenden Personen ist rein zufällig und ebenfalls nicht beabsichtigt.

**Beta:** Dana da Arcon, vielen Dank an dich

.

.

.

Stille. Grausame, eiskalte Stille.

Ich gehe durch die Korridore, meine Füße tragen mich weiter. Ich weiß nicht wohin.

Meine Gedanken sind so ungeordnet. Chaotisch. Verworren. Sie ergeben keinen Sinn...

Mein Herz ist einfach nur leer.

Kann das sein? Kann eine Herz leer sein? Ist es nicht das was ich immer anstrebte? Leeres Herz und klare Gedanken? Ein Leben von Logik bestimmt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Ich hörte einmal wie jemand, der einen geliebten Menschen verlor, sagte der Verlust hätte sein Herz gestohlen. Ich habe diese menschliche Redensart nie verstanden... jetzt tue ich es...

Stumme Tränen fließen an meiner Wange herunter. Ich spüre sie kaum... Ich kann an nichts Anderes denken als an ihn. Sein Gesicht verfolgt mich in der Dunkelheit. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden … die Wahrheit ist schmerzhafter als alles was ich bisher... _gefühlt_ habe.

Es ist Hilflosigkeit die mich seit Stunden fest umklammert hält … der Schmerz der sich tief in mich hinein gebrannt hat … die Einsamkeit … die Entfremdung.

Gedankenverloren irre ich durch die Gänge des Schiffs, das einmal sein zu Hause war. Das einmal mein zu Hause war. Alles erinnert mich an ihn. Es ist als wäre er noch immer hier. Seine Präsenz ist noch so klar zu spüren... Sie hängt in der Luft wie Rauchschwaden über den großen Feuern auf meiner ehemaligen Heimat... Sie wird verschwinden, sich im Wind verlieren... wie auch ich...

Vulkan... wie könnte ich ihn je wieder mein Zuhause nennen? Eine Vulkanierin mit Gefühlen... niemals würde ich wieder akzeptiert werden... und ich will es auch nicht.

Ein Bild seiner Augen durchstreift mein Gesicht... Ich habe sie geliebt, diese wundervollen Augen... gesagt habe ich das jedoch nie. Diese glänzenden, strahlenden, blauen Augen. Wie Saphire, makellos und brillant. Oder wie Ozeane, weit und tief… ich habe es ihm nie gesagt.

Er hat den Ozean geliebt. Er hat immer wieder gesagt wie sehr er die blauen Weiten hier an Bord vermisst. Ich bereue es, nie mit ihm nach Florida gegangen zu sein. Er hat mich immer wieder darum gebeten. Aber ich habe immer wieder abgelehnt… vielleicht aus Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte-…

Reue… ein Gefühl, eine Emotion. Und doch ist sie so stark in mir verankert. So weit emporgestiegen in meinem Inneren, dass es mich umfängt und zu ersticken droht...

Ich atme tief ein... langsam wieder aus. Rufe mir mein Mantra in Erinnerung...

Er hat nicht nur die Erde geliebt… nein, er hat _mich_ geliebt. Ich habe es gewusst. Aber ich habe es ignoriert. Wie sehr habe ich ihm damit nur wehgetan? Wie tief habe ich ihn verletzt? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt. Trauer ist ein Gefühl! ermahne ich mich selbst halbherzig. Bei all den Gefühlen, die ich in den letzten paar Wochen und Monaten zugelassen habe, ist es nicht mehr von Bedeutung.

Ich erwache kurzzeitig aus meiner Trance und merke, wo ich bin: sein Quartier-… ich schlucke schwer. Meine unterdrückten Gefühle sind dabei, mich vollends zu überwältigen. Ich frage mich leise, ob es wirklich so schlimm wäre-… die Menschen leben täglich mit ihren Gefühlen. Jemand sagte einmal zu mir, es würde helfen, sich den Gefühlen zu stellen. Ich erinnere mich nicht wer es war, aber im Grunde ist es nicht wichtig.

Ich betrete sein Quartier und sofort schlägt mir der gewohnte Geruch entgegen. Sein Duft ist wundervoll. Doch bald wird er verschwunden sein.

Wie seine Sachen... die ich räumen soll... seinen Eltern schicken...

Es ist grausam. Wie kann ich so herzlos sein? Er ist noch keinen Tag tot und ich beseitige bereits alles, was an ihn erinnert… ich weiß nicht wieso…

Sein Hemd… der Stoff ist so zart… so weich… so wie seine Berührungen es immer gewesen sind… Ich erinnere mich an jede Nuance unseres ersten Kusses… jede Bewegung, jede Berührung als wir uns liebten…

Ich will schreien. Ich will weinen. Mich meinen Gefühlen hingeben. Alles endlich rauslassen. Aber ich kann es nicht… ich halte mich davon ab… ich unterdrücke es erneut…

Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr darin… doch trotzdem tue ich es…

Nach Außen hin war meine Fassade immer makellos. Eine stoische Maske in all den Jahren... doch jetzt tobt in meinem Inneren ein Krieg. Flammen zerfressen mein Herz, Angst nagt an meiner... _Seele_? Dann wieder ist plötzlich alles leer... wie können die Menschen das nur ertragen? Ich hege plötzlich eine immense Bewunderung für diese Spezies...

Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er zurückkommt.

Zum ersten Mal erkenne ich, dass ich ihn brauche. Wirklich brauche.

Ich denke, ich habe ihn geliebt. Nein. Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Obwohl ich weiß, dass er nicht zurückkommt. Niemals.

Die Tränen rinnen in Strömen an meinen Wangen herunter. Ohne Schluchzen. Alles ist still.

Ich halte sein Hemd fest in meinen Fingern. Ich will es nicht loslassen. Ich fürchte, dass er dann völlig aus meinem Leben verschwinden wird. Ich will ihn nicht gehen lassen… ich habe bereits Lorian verloren. Und… Elisabeth… Ich habe nie zugegeben, wie sehr mich der Verlust der beiden getroffen hat. Ich habe beide nicht wirklich gekannt. Nur ein paar Stunden… trotzdem waren sie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, wir waren auf eine Weise miteinander verbunden, die nur eine Mutter nachvollziehen kann…

Ich habe bereits zwei Kinder verloren… Elizabeth war noch so jung. Sie war unschuldig, rein. Und doch musste sie sterben.

Ist es menschlich zu denken, dass das Leben nicht gerecht ist? Übermannen mich meine Gefühle? Ist es eine logische Schlussfolgerung? Ich kann nicht klar denken, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe...

Ich versuche krampfhaft, meine Gefühle zu verdrängen, und mit ihnen den unbarmherzigen Schmerz. Alles in ein tiefes Loch zu sperren, bis es nicht mehr schmerzt. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was man mich gelehrt hat, doch alles ist wie weggewaschen und verblasst langsam am Horizont. Schwerer Nebel liegt auf meinen Gedanken und lässt keinen Sonnenstrahl mehr hindurch.

Meine innere Ruhe ist verloren. Ich zweifle daran, dass ich sie wieder zurückgewinnen werde. Doch ich weiß auch, ich muss es. Irgendwann muss ich damit zurechtkommen.

Ich reiße mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die letzten Dinge finden ihren Weg in das Dunkel der Tasche.

Es sind persönliche Dinge. Briefe. Photos. Erinnerungen.

Behaftet mit seinem Duft und seinem Geist...

Ein letztes Mal würde ich ihn gerne küssen… nur ein allerletztes Mal seine zarten Lippen berühren…

Ich möchte flehen… flehen, dass es nicht so endet…

Nicht auf diese Weise… nicht so plötzlich… unerwartet… _sinnlos_.

Als ich die Gegenstände sorgsam in die Tasche lege wird mir klar, dass er der Einzige war, den ich jemals geliebt habe… der Einzige, den ich jemals lieben werde…

Er hat mir so viel gegeben. Ich konnte nichts erwidern. Konnte ihm nichts geben...

Stattdessen war ich kalt zu ihm, kälter noch als das Universum dort draußen... Gegeben habe ich ihm nichts... nichts außer Schmerz und Trauer... warum? Diese Frage stelle ich mir immer wieder. Doch ich finde keine klare Antwort.

Die Zeit mit ihm war wunderschön... auch für ihn, das weiß ich. Doch letztlich war ich es, die alles zerstört hat. Ich war für die Trennung… ich allein. Er war immer der Meinung, wir sollten es noch einmal versuchen… doch ich gab unserer Liebe keine Chance. Ich gab ihm keine Chance…

Ein letztes mal sehe ich mich um. Es ist nichts mehr hier, das an ihn erinnern könnte. Entgegen der vulkanischen Natur entkommt ein tiefes Seufzen dem Netz der Emotionsfänger.

Ich denke, ich werde seine Eltern besuchen gehen. Ich will die Leute kennen lernen, die einen so wundervollen Sohn zur Welt gebracht und aufgezogen haben. Ich will ihnen sagen, was er mir bedeutet hat… welch großen Platz er in meinem Herzen inne hatte…

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wische ich die letzten Tränen von meinen Wangen und…

_lächle_ in das verlassene Quartier. „Leb wohl Trip."

Auf dem Weg zum Shuttle Hangar durchstreift eine Erinnerung meinen Kopf, eine Erinnerung an ein Gespräch, das wir einst führten...

Als meine Mutter damals starb, hatte er zu mir gesagt, ich würde sie mit der Zeit weniger vermissen. Es würde leichter werden, die Zeit würde alle Wunden heilen, den Schmerz irgendwann lindern...

Es stimmte nicht. Es wurde schlimmer und schmerzvoller mit jedem Tag, der verstrich…

Heute weiß ich, wieso er mich angelogen hat… damit die Hoffnung blieb, dass es irgendwann leichter werden würde. Es gab mir die Kraft weiterzuleben, den Schmerz zu besiegen…


End file.
